Следи за выражениями, Сэм!
by Inflate
Summary: Автор оригинала: LittleMewLuiga. Аннотация: Однажды, когда Трент разозлил Сэма, тот применил к нему нецензурную лексику, которая очень шокировала Рэтчета, ведь была чисто кибертронской, а не земной.


Следи за выражениями, Сэм!

Сэм, вместе с Микаэлой и Майлзом, вышел из здания школы и пошагал к автостоянке, где его должен был ждать Бамблби. Парень замер и моргнул, когда осознал: Камаро не было. Конечно же, он понимал, что кибертронец не будет ради него весь день торчать на стоянке в своей альт-форме, ибо робот-организм просто впадет в оффлайн от скуки. Но, как правило, Бамблби всегда возвращался вовремя, чтобы отвезти их домой.

Майлз все еще свыкался с мыслью, что Сэмова развалюха превратилась в новейшую модель, ведь на самом деле это был разумный робот, умеющий менять форму. Он чуть не свихнулся, когда Бамблби впервые при нем трансформировался в робо-мод. Тогда Сэм и Микаэла подхватили его под руки, не давая парню упасть на задницу из-за подогнувшихся от страха коленок. Затем он убежал за холм, не переставая кричать.

В целом, крик было _сложно_ унять.

Как только Сэму, Микаэле и Бамблби удалось успокоить Майлза и убедить его, что мех не собирается: 1) убить его или их; 2) поработить планету (на это Бамблби ответил удивительно обиженным тоном: « Я что, _похож_ на Мегатрона?»); или 3) сотворить что-то еще в таком роде. Парень пришел в себя на удивление быстро, представился сам и спросил у Бамблби его имя. И сейчас он не очень комфортно себя чувствовал рядом с желтым мехом в его альт- или робо-форме. Тем не менее, согласился ездить на нем в школу и обратно, а также на другие длительные поездки, но в пределах разумного. Бамблби считал, что Майлзу нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, и Сэм также понимал это.

- Ну, так, Сэм, где Бамблби? – спросил Майлз.

- Хороший вопрос, - поддакнула Микаэла.

Тут же раздался громкий гудок и, обернувшись, Сэм увидел недалеко стоящий автомобиль скорой помощи. Водитель поманил их к себе.

_Рэтчет, _догадался парень. Подсознание подсказало ему, что Бамблби здесь нет, но не потому, что он пострадал после атаки десептиконов, иначе бы Рэтчет сейчас занимался его ремонтом на базе.

Майлз еще пока был не в курсе, что Бамблби не единственный автобот на Земле, друзья не успели ему сообщить. Судя по его реакции на Би – одного из самых маленьких автоботов – Сэм решил, что нужно обо всем рассказывать постепенно. Следующим его шагом должно было быть знакомство с Оптимусом Праймом – самым большим, но самым благородным из автоботов. Лидер алозначных был способен успокоить как человека, так и автобота; его голос был спокойным и величественным, как и он сам.

Затем шла очередь Рэтчета. Он был медиком (меньше ростом, чем Оптимус) и это вызывало определенную долю доверия. Вот из-за кого Сэм беспокоился, так это Айронхайд, потому что у него была склонность к излишнему драматизму. Оружейник наверняка захочет похвастаться своими пушками, так что Уитвики следует убедиться, что у Майлза будет запасное нижнее белье и брюки при встрече с Айронхайдом.

Трио подростков подошло к «скорой».

- Привет, Рэтч. А где Бамблби? - поинтересовался Сэм.

- Он засек Баррикейда, преследующего его, и сейчас тот устроил погоню по всему городу, - ответил Рэтчет. – Он заберет вас, как только Баррикейд потеряет интерес и отстанет.

- Что? – переспросил Майлз.

- Охота на дикого гуся, - перевела Микаэла.

- Кто или что такое Баррикейд? – не унимался парень.

Сэм предупреждающе взглянул на медика, когда девушка ответила непонятливому товарищу:

- Объясним позже.

- Ну, тогда мы просто подождем здесь, - предположил Сэм.

- Это кто такой был? – вновь поинтересовался подросток, когда они отошли от машины на приличное расстояние. – Кажется, он знал вас. И, судя по его манере, он говорил о Бамблби не как об обычной машине, а, наоборот, как о личности. И он забавно выражался… - вдруг в голове у Майлза что-то переклинило.

- Стоп, он один из _них_, не так ли? – Сэм увидел, как в глазах друга зарождается паника.

Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно – Майлз, в истерике бегущий по школе и орущий о нашествии гигантских роботов-убийц. После событий в Мишн Сити, о которых знал весь мир, потому что их невозможно было скрыть, его слова могли воспринять всерьез. В итоге армия может мобилизовать лучших защитников Земли для атаки на десептиконов, которых и нет вовсе.

От отметки «критично» ситуацию спасла Микаэла. Она сделала то, что лучше всего отвлекало Майлза – кинулась к нему, прижимая к себе, как ребенка, отвлекая его мысли от этих инопланетных роботов, пока он не осознал, насколько теперь тесен их контакт.

- Майлз, Майлз, все нормально, он друг, как и Бамблби. Он не собирается убивать, порабощать или вредить кому-нибудь, он врач – лечит, а не калечит.

Подросток собирался ответить, пока их разговор не прервал другой голос.

- Ого, так ты отшила Сэма ради школьного чудика? Так держать, Микаэла.

Сбоку от Микаэлы стоял Трент Де Марко, странно, что без своих прихвостней.

- Шли подальше лузеров, Микаэла, я смогу тебе дать больше, чем они, - брюнетка обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, в ее глазах заплясали огоньки.

- Я тут вижу только _одного_ лузера, и это не Сэм или Майлз, - сказала она. – В отличие от тебя, у них есть яйца.

- Охох, а ты это уже проверила, мелкая шлюшка? – издевался Трент.

- Эй, не смей обзывать Микаэлу! – отрезал Майлз. – Она не шлюха.

Сэм еле удержался, чтобы не напомнить другу о его замечании «друзей на шлюх не меняют», высказанном до того, как они познакомились с Микаэлой.

Трент сделал шаг вперед и жестоко усмехнулся.

- Хочешь _сделать_ меня, лузер? – блондин казался неуверенным, от чего противник только шире улыбнулся. Внезапно он вытянул руку вбок и схватил Микаэлу за задницу.

Как только девушка отстранилась, Майлз прыгнул вперед, чтобы ударить негодяя, а Сэм проорал:

- Убери свои грязные лапы от ее кормы!

Трент легко увернулся от замаха Майлза, сомкнул руку в кулак и врезал им сначала по лицу парня, потом и по животу. Подросток рухнул на землю, тяжело дыша, прикрывая рукой нос, из которого брызнула темно-красная жидкость. Де Марко схватил брюнетку за руку и подтянул к себе.

- Давай, Микаэла, я же знаю, что ты хочешь. Тебе же нравятся мои бычьи мускулы, - протянул Трент. Девушка попыталась высвободить руку из его хватки, но безуспешно.

- Животное! – закричала она. – Ты не должен был бить его! Хулиган!

Качок подтянул продолжающую попытки вырваться девушку еще ближе к себе. Там больше никого не было. Никого, кто бы мог помочь. Свидетелями издевательства Трента над ней были только Майлз, Сэм и Рэтчет, который вмешиваться не мог.

- Отпусти ее, шлакоголовый!

Футболист поднял взгляд. Сэм стоял, глядя на него, стиснув зубы, сомкнув пальцы в кулаки.

- Как ты сейчас меня назвал? Чего головый? – переспросил он.

- Шлакоголовый. Отпусти ее, или у тебя вместо мозгов крошечный, на половину замкнутый микрочип?

Это явно было оскорблением, Трент это понял.

- Хочешь сказать, что я _жирный_?

- Нет, я просто говорю, что у тебя все цепи позамыкало в материнской плате, Трент. Сплошные мышцы и ни грамма серого вещества. Одни спиленные гайки и никакого обаяния, - Сэм улыбнулся, показывая зубы, и эта усмешка не сулила ничего хорошего. - Микаэла сделала свой выбор. Отпусти ее!

- А ты меня _заставь_, - сказал Трент, подтягивая яростно отбивающуюся девушку ближе к себе. Она вцепилась в него ногтями свободной руки.

Сэм ударил противника в живот. Как правило, он был против насилия, но такое обращение с любимой привело его в ярость. Как он _смеет _так себя вести с ней, словно она ему принадлежит? Спортсмен не ожидал удара, но, хотя он ойкнул, хватку не ослабил. Сэм выплеснул на него всю агрессию, но не физически, а словесно.

- Отпусти ее, ты, отродье выгребной ямы, шлакомозгий, ржавый, бампероголовый сын глюка! – закричал он, бросившись противнику на руку.

Майлз, который до сих пор пытался встать, был единственным, кто увидел, как холоформа машины скорой помощи замерла и замерцала. Парень ошарашено выдохнул.

Внезапная атака Сэма в комбинации с брыканиями Микаэлы позволили последней вырвать руку. Она ухватила своего разъяренного парня за предплечье в попытке оттянуть назад, с криком:

- Нет, Сэм, он не стоит этого!

- Этот квинтов мусор просил понадавать ему по болтам с момента прихода сюда, - проворчал Уитвики. – Если этот тупой глюк еще раз коснется тебя, то я ему рожу переформатирую!

Микаэла еще никогда не видела своего парня таким напряженным. К сожалению, Трент был больше и сильнее, поэтому она всерьез опасалась за здоровье возлюбленного.

Раздался рев двигателя и визг тормозов, и внезапно между дерущимися парнями возник Бамблби. Трент не до конца осознал происходящее; он понял только общий оскорбительный тон соперника, был очень зол и готов молотить кулаками без разбору.

Качок сделал шаг в сторону, намереваясь обойти машину, чтобы добраться до Сэма, но следующие действия Бамблби напрочь стерли любые помыслы об этом.

Мех начал трансформироваться.

У Де Марко отвисла челюсть, когда из машины сложился робот. Сэм и Микаэла отступили, став рядом с Майлзом, который все еще пытался остановить кровотечение из носа, вызванное первым ударом. Сэм заметил, что Бамблби принял оборонную позицию, как при первой встрече с Баррикейдом: ноги в боевой стойке, руки чуть согнуты. Когда мех оглянулся на них через плечо, можно было увидеть, что его защитная маска была поднята, затем послышалось жужжание активирующейся пушки на правой руке.

Бамблби принял полный боевой режим.

Трент сделал два шага назад, и внезапно на его штанах появилось мокрое пятно. Автобот наставил на него пушку и тот еще быстрее попятился, убегая так быстро, как только мог.

- Бамблби, _не смей_! – этого напуганный подросток уже не услышал.

Унося ноги, Трент панически заорал на повышенных тонах. Среди нечленораздельного крика можно было слабо расслышать слова: «Оно убьет МЕНЯ!». А затем бегущая фигурка скрылась за углом и наступила тишина.

- Бамблби, ты превращаешься во второго Айронхайда? Ты _знаешь_, что людям мы_не_ вредим! – это от Рэтчета. Би убрал боевую маску и деактивировал пушки, повернувшись лицом к медику, который хоть и был в форме автомобиля, но выглядел крайне раздраженным.

- Однако, Рэтчет, я ему вреда не причинил и не собирался, хотя он об этом не знал. Просто хотел припугнуть его, Рэтч, я ненавижу хулиганов. Может быть, он дважды подумает, прежде чем задирать Сэма и Микаэлу, - последовал уверенный ответ.

- Ну, трансформируйся обратно в альт-форму, прежде чем Трент позовет сюда местные правоохранительные органы или тебя кто-то еще увидит. Нам нужно поговорить. Мы отправляемся на задание. Да, Сэм, это означает, что с _тобой_ я хочу поговорить в первую очередь. Майлз, садись на заднее сидение, с помощью своей холоформы я попытаюсь тебе помочь с твоей утечкой.

- Утечкой? Какой еще утечкой? – переспросил блондин. Его голос звучал выше, чем обычно, словно он был простужен. Сэм сообразил, что его друг все еще боялся Рэтчета.

- Утечкой этого красного вещества, именуемое «кровью», которое находится внутри твоих систем, - объяснил медбот.

- Он врач, Майлз, и не навредит тебе, я обещаю. Слово настоящего бро.

Задняя дверь Хаммера открылась и оттуда вышла привлекательная брюнетка. У подростка-блондина отвисла челюсть.

- Кто она, чувак?

- Одна из холоформ Рэтчета, - сказал Сэм, подталкивая друга к ней. – Иди!

Майлз молча подошел и позволил «медсестре» обработать его рану на заднем сидении «скорой».

Сэм с Микаэлой вернулись к Бамблби, ожидающему их в форме Камаро. Машина скорой помощи поехала вперед, а Би за ней, отвозя своих пассажиров в то место, откуда Оптимус отправлял сообщение оставшимся автоботам.

Парень с девушкой выбрались из разведчика по приезду, после он трансформировался. Майлз тоже присоединился к ним, отходя от Рэтчета. Было заметно, что его раны обработаны – он держал многослойный кусок марли под носом.

- Не ори, - предупредил Сэм, подходя к другу, когда медбот начал трансформироваться, - он дружелюбный и на _нашей_ стороне, помни это.

Уитвики отдал ему должное. Майлз хоть и задрожал, но не кричал и не убегал, просто смотрел вверх и вверх, пока не ахнул.

- Он такой… высокий! – заметил блондин, а его друг в подтверждение кивнул.

Рэтчет обратил взгляд своей ярко-голубой оптики на темноволосого подростка.

- Сэм, когда ты сражался с Трентом, я слышал некоторые кибертронские выражения, которые были… невежливыми, если не сказать больше, - упрекнул он.

- Ага, ну что ж, я рад, ибо не собирался его комплиментами обсыпать! – саркастически заметил парень.

- Да, я уверен, что так и есть, но эти выражения… я в недоумении, где ты их набрался! Я рад, что Бамблби здесь не было, и он не слышал твою брань, ибо еще слишком молод, чтобы знать такие плохие слова.

- Если возраст это проблема, то не парься, Рэтч, наши ругательства мы узнаём в детских садиках от других детишек, - парировал Сэмюэль.

- То, что ты наговорил Тренту, от других земных детей узнать не мог! – возразил Рэтчет. – Где ты это услышал? Айронхайд с его шлако-глоссой сказал?

- На самом деле, нет. Бамблби мне все это рассказал. И это не его вина, ведь я его попросил. Я сказал ему пару земных ругательств, он мне пару кибертронских – это был справедливый обмен!

Бамблби опустил голову и выглядел крайне пристыженным, когда Рэтчет повернулся и ошарашено посмотрел на него.

- Бамблби? Да ты даже не должен _знать_ эти слова и тем более повторять их! – возмутился главврач. – Это Айронхайд устроил тебе уроки кибертронской нецензурной лексики, которую ты _не должен _слышать? Или он использовал ее, когда думал, что тебя нет рядом?

- Хм, нет, – ответил желтый бот.

- Тогда где ты понабрался таких отвратительных выражений? – зарычал Рэтчет. – Естественно, что не от Прайма? Я никогда не слышал от _него_ такого!

- Нет, не от Прайма. Ты прав. Я тоже никогда не слышал от него подобного.

- Тогда от кого? От бортового компьютера, пока мы летели на корабле?

- Нет, - ответил Би. – Я никогда не использовал его в таких неприличных целях.

- Подслушал десептиконов на поле боя? – на этот вопрос от Рэтчета бот вздохнул.

- Все это говорил _ты_ в медицинском отсеке, пока латал раненых. «Шлакомозгий глюкагон» - было одним из твоих любимых выражений, кажется, - сказал Бамблби, и на его устах мелькнула еле заметная улыбка на недоумевающий взгляд медика.

- Самое худшее я узнал от тебя, Рэтч.


End file.
